


Good Morning

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blind Jean Kirstein, F/M, General fiction, Literature, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: How you and Jean wake up on a beautiful morning.





	Good Morning

The darkened navy blue sky transformed into a living masterpiece when the flaming orange-red sun sprang up over the horizon with blue sky turned into a vivid violet purple streaked with puffy clouds the color of peach sherbet ice cream. The sun's burning signal awakening various birds to sing the glorious praises of a new day dawning. 

The vibrant morning light soon pierced through sheer white curtains and into the sleeping eyes of (F/N). Your eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing sparkling (e/c) orbs blurry with sleep, soft (h/c) strands mussed from sleep and clinging to your cheek and the back of your neck. A small smile spread across your delicate features when you heard the joyous bird songs.

Grasping the wrinkled sheet, you slowly turned over to face the slumbering, slightly snoring weight at your side. Jean was still sleeping peacefully, stretched out on his stomach with his face turned away from you. The sheet had been pushed down till they piled around his waist and his favorite black shirt had ridden up, exposing a slice of densely muscled back that was marred hear and there by a few small slices of silver-white scars. His arms were wrapped around his pillow, effectively plumping it to support his sleeping head. The lighter tips of his ash-brown hair positively glistened in the early morning light compared to the darker brown roots, producing a natural two-tone effect that many hair stylists had tried to replicate with no success. You hesitantly ran your fingers through his thick hair, marveling at how long it had grown. It nearly reached his shoulders and shirt collar now compared to the short undercut he wore for the majority of his youth. His golden-amber eyes were cloaked behind tightly closed lids.

You gently scooted closer to his warm body, leaning across his muscular shoulder to place your lips at his ear and whisper.

"Good morning Jean-Jean." 

A low groan issued from his throat at the use of your favorite pet name for him. One arm slowly snaked from his pillow to gently nudge you off his shoulder as he turned to lie on his side facing you. His eyes still firmly shut as his arm gently curled around your waist, softly urging you to cuddle against his broad chest. A lopsided smile appearing on his face when he felt you nuzzle your smaller frame into his larger one. The both of you twined together like you were made for each other. Perfect mates.

Very lightly, you ran the tip of your finger up his arm that was wrapped around your waist. Subtly tracing the lines of muscle on his toned arms and up over the bulge of his bicep to the edge of his shirtsleeve and back, his skin flinching slightly from the contact. "Jean-Jean, you awake yet?" you asked as you kissed the soft skin of his neck. "Not yet" he murmured in reply. The vibration of his hummed response to your relaxing touch rumbled through his chest and against yours. 

Curious to see what his next reaction would be. Your fingers wander downward to the exposed skin between his shirt hem and the waistband of his pants. Just barely lifting the shirt, your searching fingers skimmed slowly across his side and his firm abs as he shivered softly. A devilish idea popped into your head, causing your eyes to sparkle with mischief when you attacked his side fiercely with rapidly wriggling fingers. Luminous golden amber eyes burst open in shock as a harsh bark of laughter erupted from his lips at the ticklish sensation. He twisted and squirmed violently in the bed, attempting to escape your grasp but to no avail as you stood up on your knees and tickled him even harder. 

"St..stop it! Stop it!" he whined as he shook with laughter. His face turning a light shade of pink while he weakly slapped at your hands in a attempt to stop you. 

Still giggling, you removed your hands from his body only for him to grab your wrists and tug, sending you sprawling across his upper half. Coming to rest with your faces just inches apart.

"Good morning." you smiled. The soft puffs of his breath bathing your face in gentle warmth.

"Yeah, yeah. You know, there are better ways to wake me up." Jean's husky morning voice grumbled. He raised his hand and roughly brushed it through his tousled hair, causing a small strand to fall over his golden eyes. 

"Hush Mr. Grumpy." you cooed. Tenderly tucking the loose ash-brown strand behind his ear as your hand continued down his scruffy jaw, his hand rising to capture yours against his cheek and bring it to his lips for a soft kiss. "Do you remember what today is?" you asked softly. 

"How could I forget." he whispered quietly. His fingers skimmed a feather light touch that trailed up your arm, over the graceful curve of your neck and up to softly trace the delicate line of your jaw. His other hand joined it's sibling to lightly trace over the lines of your face, gliding over the slight indentions of your glittering eyes, sliding down the swoop of your nose, and across the your plump lips. Both of his hands then slide back up to tenderly cup your smooth cheeks.

Gently resting his forehead against yours, his unseeing amber eyes stare intently into yours as if he could still see your beautiful face before him. "Today is the day that I married the most beautiful woman in the world."

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy story for Jean!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! This is also listed on my deviantart account happydoo2  
> Attack on Titan and all characters do not belong to me.  
> The idea does belong to me.  
> You belong to Jean.Jean Kirschstein.


End file.
